Mine
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Kakashi's "jealousy" gets the best of him.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17. yay!

* * *

Iruka knocked on the wooden door that separated him from his lover. He waited patiently as he heard footsteps hesitantly walk towards him. The door opened to reveal a masked Kakashi.

"Yo," he moved aside to let his lover in, closing the door behind him as he followed the chunin to the couch.

"I heard the strangest piece of gossip today," Iruka started, avoiding the couch, "Strange. Really."

"Oh," Kakashi had the 'strangest' feeling in his stomach, "and what would that be?"

"Wouldn't you know," Iruka kept a passive expression, one that should belong to his lover, not him, "It so happens that the famous Copy Nin, punched Genma Shiranui. On the jaw."

Kakashi cringed, "Oh," he let out a nervous chuckle, "that."

Iruka gave a deep sigh, "So it's true? I was hoping that it was a rumor." He saw the masked jaw tense, "Why did you go punch him?"

Kakashi's eyebrows knitted together, "I have my reasons," he bit out.

Iruka mentally flinched, he really didn't like being on the receiving end of his lover's anger, "That's why I'm asking, because I _know_ that there is a reason, and I would like to know what that reason is."

Kakashi tensed his jaw and bit the inside of his cheek, "It's nothing, alright? Just forget it."

Iruka eyed him. The man standing in front of him was angry, upset. It made him feel weary, "Kakashi," he said calmly, "Just tell me why you punched him, from what I hear, pretty hard."

The jounin looked at him, his pale blue eye piercing right through him, as if contemplating him, "It was something he said, alright? Just…just drop it."

"No, now I'm curious," Iruka leaned on the arm rest of the couch, "It must have been something pretty offensive if he made you see red."

"Iruka," he said with a stern tone, "leave it alone."

The chunin frowned, "Look, whatever it is, it's bothering you, and I sincerely think that talking about it will make you feel better – "

"I don't want to talk about it," he interrupted. His voice cracked.

The chunin was taken at back. What could Genma possibly say to make the jounin, the famous Copy Nin, so upset?

"Kakashi," he said in a gentle tone, "Please, tell me. What did Genma say?"

The jounin tensed, "You want to know what he said?"

"Yes," Iruka looked into the blue eye, "I don't want to hear it from someone else."

The jounin averted his eyes from Iruka, and a silence fell over them, the chunin patiently waited.

"He," the jounin started, thinking of his words, "He asked me…if I thought your 'tight ass' is as good as he thinks it is, and…other things…that involve bedroom matters."

Iruka's eyes widened and had the decency to blush, "You're kidding, right?" The jounin subconsciously clenched his fist.

"He didn't know," his voice dropped, "about us. That stupid senbon sucker...," he trailed off, his sentence finishing in a murmur that Iruka didn't catch.

"So…you punched him? I didn't think of you as jealous type Kakashi," the older man dropped his shoulders before dropping to the couch, pulling his mask down.

"That's because I'm not," he murmured.

"Punching Genma because he…talked about me, sounds like jealousy," Iruka took the space next to his lover, "Though, I must admit, that he wouldn't of said anything if he did know about us."

"That doesn't make me feel better," Kakashi let out a deep sigh, "Knowing that he still thinks about you that way…"

"Not the jealous type, eh?"

"I'm not…," he paused, "it doesn't bother you?" he gave a sideway glance to the chunin sitting next to him, "That he thinks about you in a lewd manner?"

Iruka smiled at him, "Why would it? I already have someone that thinks about me that way."

Kakashi all of a sudden, felt ridiculous.

"And besides," Iruka continued, "You have nothing to worry about," he grinned at him, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks, "You're much hotter than him." He bit back a laugh as he saw the jounin blush.

"Iruka, you flatter me," he smiled at him and gave him a chaste kiss.

"So, tell me. If it wasn't out of jealousy, why did you punch him?"

Kakashi sighed, "I don't think it was out of jealously, just the fact that he talked about you like that," he frowned as he remembered the events, "I think…it was more out of me being a possessive bastard."

Iruka chuckled, "You mean the way he _talked_ about_ your_ chunin, made you upset?" he smiled at the light blush that crept into the pale cheeks.

"Well…yeah. You and that tight ass of yours."

Iruka blushed and stammered, "You! You're just as ba-," a soft kiss cut him off. The pale face nuzzled into his neck and he felt the older man sigh.

"Yours," he whispered, "I'm yours and yours alone," he smiled, "and you're mine." The older man chuckled and pulled away to look into the chocolate eyes.

"Only fair," he smiled as he leaned in for another kiss, pulling the chunin into a tight embrace.

"So, Kakashi, no more punching, alright?"

"Hmm, can't make any promises," he grinned at the chunin in his arms.

Iruka gave a frustrated sigh, "No more punching for my honor?"

The older man chuckled, "Are there more suitors out there I need to knock out?"

"Suitors?" he quirked an eyebrow, "I'm not a woman!"

Kakashi let out a hearty laugh, "Of course not," he leered at the chunin, "I'm quite aware of that."

Iruka blushed and pulled himself out of the jounin's embrace, "I have to go back to my shift." The older man pouted, "Don't look at me like that!" He noticed the older man's expression soften, spiking his curiosity, and for some reason, it made his cheeks heat up,"What?"

Kakashi raised his silver brows, "Hn?"

"That look…," he looked into the mismatched eyes, "What is it?"

"Oh, it's just…nothing, never mind," Kakashi stood up and began to wave the chunin off, "Go on now, you have to go back, don't you?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me now?"

"Of course not," a grin grew on his lips, an odd twinkle in his eyes, "Unless, of course, you _want _to stay, I won't object to that."

Iruka was pretty sure that he couldn't blush anymore, but his ears proved him otherwise, "I…" he trailed off as Kakashi began to lean into him, his lips hovering centimeters away from his, "I…" the older man's hot breath ghosted over his lips as he forgot what he was going to say.

"You…?" Kakashi helped him.

"…I forgot," his eyes wandered to the pink parted lips in front of his, and felt his eyes close on instinct as the older man closed the distance between them. He could feel the older man brush his lips against his own tentatively, as his skin broke out into goosebumps. Gentle hands trailed down his bicep firmly holding on to his elbows. The soft lips kissed him softly, before brushing against his again, and brought into another firm, tender kiss. He parted his lips as he felt the other's tongue lick his bottom lip. It was a sensual kiss, one that made Iruka shiver and pull the older man closer, one that set off an electric pulse down his spine. Iruka melted into the kiss, enjoying and becoming addicted to the other man's taste. No matter how many times they kissed, he never got enough of it. They pulled away, breathless, lips still brushing, before locking their lips again. He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, holding him in place, deepening the kiss. Pale arms wrapped around his waist, and hugged him close. Iruka gasped as he felt the other man's arousal, and suddenly remembered where he was suppose to be. He pulled away from the other man, flushed, and breathless. His eyes hazy with his own desire, he opened his mouth to speak but a soft kiss cut him off.

"I know," the pale man buried his face into the younger man's neck, breathing in his scent; "you have to go back."

Iruka reluctantly pulled away from his lover, "Sorry."

The older man kissed his scarred nose, "No, it's alright, go. Before, I change my mind." Iruka gave him a smile and turned to leave. He hesitated as he put his hand on the door knob. He looked back at the older man, the slender body leaning to the right, making the slender hips cock to the same direction, with his hands in his pockets. Iruka's eyes roamed over the evident bulge in his pants, and felt his cheeks heat up again. He shot his eyes back to the pale face, and noticed that it was lit up with a soft smile, making his eyes form into the famous inverted U.

"I'll see you later," he turned and left before his libido made him change his mind.

Kakashi stood there, as his eyes lingered on the closed door, and let out a sigh. He ran a hand roughly through his shock of hair. Earlier, he had lost his temper and actually _punched _another fellow shinobi. It takes a lot to make the Copy Nin to lose his cool. But, sometimes, when someone pushes his buttons, _like that stupid senbon sucker, _He let out a huff of air. He stood there for a while, thinking about what happened, and let out another sigh, _What's gotten into me?_He smiled as he thought of the tan skinned chunin, _Oh, right, cold shower._

* * *

Kakashi was lounging in his living room. He was sprawled on the couch, reading his book. He heard a knock at the door, and chose to ignore it.

"Kakashi, I _know_ you're in there," the voice was muffled by the door in front of it, "reading your book."

Kakashi registered the voice, and moved to get off the couch but ungracefully rolled off the couch with a _thud_, instead. He could _sense_ the chunin trying not to laugh behind the door. He walked over and opened it.

"Yo -," he was cut off as the chunin crashed his lips on his, pressing himself into the taller frame, and kicked the door shut behind him.

"Hours," he panted when they broke the kiss, "I went _hours_ willing away a hard on," he pressed his lips agaisnt the other's into a desperate kiss, and the older man happily responded. He pulled away to have a better look at the tan chunin.

"Oh? Have you been lusting after someone, Iruka?" he teased.

He gave him a frustrated groan, "You can't kiss me like that, _knowing _that I can't stay."

"I would say I was sorry, but then I would be lying," he unzipped the chunin vest and slipped it off along with his hitai ate, "If it makes you feel any better, I was _lusting _for you since you left," he began to kiss the chunin's neck, eliciting a groan from the chunin.

"Bedroom," Iruka said in a surprisingly stern voice, "Now."

"Hmm, whatever you say _sensei_," Kakashi yelped and a hand met his behind.

"How many times do I have to tell you –"

"I only tease, Ruru," he grinned at the chunin and pulled him towards the bedroom.

Kakashi pulled Iruka towards him and pulled off the dark shirt, giving him better access to tan skin. He nibbled at the chunin's clavicle as he gently pushed him on to the bed. Iruka squirmed under him, getting into a more comfortable position. His leg binding were undone and pale hands tugged his pants down. Kakashi grinned as he saw his lover already stiff member. He leaned back and enjoyed the sight in front of him. Tan skin exposed, the tan torso moving with the shallow breaths, the flushed face framed by loose bangs, those delicious, inviting lips parted as they breathed.

"Beautiful," he whispered, mostly to himself, but Iruka heard him and blushed hotter under his already flushed face.

He pulled himself up and balanced himself on an elbow and brought his own hand down to his erection. He trailed his fingers along the shaft and a low moan escaped his parted lips. He hid a grin when he saw the older man lick his lips as he watched him touch himself.

"Kakashi, are you just going to sit there, or are you going to do something?"

Kakashi growled, and leaned down to taken the chunin into a heated kiss, "More like do_someone_," he grinned as they engaged another kiss. He made a trail of kisses down to a dark nipple and began to tease it into a nub, taking it between his teeth and biting it lightly.

The younger man arched towards him, bringing his hands and threading them into the silver locks, urging him along. He felt a grin against his skin as the older man continued to kiss and lick every in of tan skin he could get his mouth on.

Kakashi gave the abdominals a long lick, making his way lower, caressing muscles and sensitive scars as he made his way down, making the younger man under him shiver and buck.

"'Kashi," he said breathlessly.

"Hmm?" he hummed against the tip of the chunin's hardened member, licking the drops of precum from it.

Iruka's hips bucked, and pale hands firmly held him down as he took the member into his mouth. He felt a shock of pleasure rack his body making him arch his back, "Kakashi," he moaned as the skilled tongue dragged along his shaft, licking and sucking him hungrily. He felt teeth lightly drag along the shaft of his erection and he moaned loudly, "Kakashi - ," he wasn't going to last long, no, not after trying to urge a his hard on away since he left Kakashi's apartment. His subconscious making him put his mind in the gutter and think about all the erotic thing those pale hands are capable of doing, not to mention that mouth –

"Oh god – 'Kashi – I'm…" his words turned into a moan. He let out a whimper as the pale man moved away, relieving himself of his own shirt.

"We can't have that now can we?" he removed his own pants, giving a small show for his attentive lover. He reached over to the bedside table and retrieved the small bottle of lube, placing it on the bed. He hovered over the younger man, and took him into a passionate kiss; melting into it. Iruka spread his legs invitingly, rubbing his inner against Kakashi's hip. The older man growled into the kiss, and lowered his pelvis onto the younger man's. They both broke the kiss to moan at the friction of their arousals.

"Iruka," he growled, and wrapped an arm under the younger man's pelvis, "So hot," he lifted the tan hips, making their hips flush against each other.

Iruka groaned as the older man began to rock his hips, "Kakashi – don't –," he gasped and rocked against the older man, "Kakashi," it was out as something between a moan and a whimper, _I can't last long like this. _

Kakashi ceased his movements and mentally cursed at himself, _Woah there, what are you a teenager? _He growled, _No, just sexually frustrated, willing away a hard on and all_. He leaned down and claimed the tan neck, licking and creating soft bruises. He kissed the thundering pulse and nibbled the ear lobe, followed by a lick that made the panting chunin shiver.

Iruka groaned as he felt a slick finger against his entrance, "Kakashi…please…"

"Patience," he wasn't quite sure who that was directed to.

The chunin let out a whimper as the finger pressed in, spreading the slick liquid. Another finger joined it, stretching him, carefully preparing him. He shut his eyes, enjoying the feeling, pushing back into the fingers, urging his lover along. He gave a contented sigh as the fingers scissor inside on him. He was unaware of the intent look Kakashi's eye held while he looked at him, enjoying the look of on his lover's face, filled with content and ecstasy. His eyes shot open with a gasp as the fingers crocked inside of him, making his hips buck and his sobbing member to twitch. He whimpered as the fingers continued to tease his prostate.

"Kakashi," the name turned into a moan as he arched his neck, welcoming the pleasure that shuddered through his body.

_Oh god, when he says my name like that_, he began to slowly pump the fingers, adding another finger to the pair.

"Ngh," Iruka shut his eyes at the dull pain, that slowly eased away, replaced by a much better sensation, "Kakashi, please…"

The pale fingers continued their ministration, "Please what?"

"Ah!" he pushed against the fingers wishing they could go deeper, "Please, I need you," he looked into the mismatched pair of eyes.

A shiver ran down the older man's spine, and withdrew his fingers. He slicked up his own throbbing member, hissed at the feeling as he touched himself.

Pale arms hooked under tan knees, raising the legs higher, as he hovered above Iruka, "Iruka," his voice was strained at he began to press into him, "Ruru…" he moaned as he felt the tight heat around him.

"Kakashi," he gripped the sheets as he felt Kakashi slide into him, stretching him further than the preparing fingers. He closed his eyes as he relaxed around the organ, easing the pain and Kakashi's penetration.

"Ngh, so good, Ruru," he completely sheathed himself in Iruka, using pure self-control to stay still, waiting for Iruka to adjust.

Iruka arched his neck back, a moan passing his lips as he adjusted to the feeling of being filled, "So good," he whispered, his ears turning red at his own forwardness. He looked up and Kakashi who was looking at his with pure lust and love, and he couldn't help but smile up at him. He rocked his hips and they both let out a moan. The older man pulled back slowly as pushed back in, the tight heat unwilling to let him go as he pulled back out. Iruka pushed back against him as he the older man thrusted in, setting a steady rhythm.

"'Kashi…'Kashi," Iruka repeated like a mantra with his pants, overwhelmed with the pleasure that raked his whole being, "'Kashi!" he yelled as a thrust hit is prostate head on, "Oh god!" he back arched as the thrust continued to hit his sweet spot.

"Ruru," the older man groaned, loving the depths of Iruka's body.

"'Kashi, please,…faster," he shamelessly commanded. The older man grunted and complied with his request, thrusting faster and deeper into younger man. He gripped onto the sheets as he moved with the thrust.

Kakashi hooked a tan leg around his waist, lifting the younger man's hips, allowing deeper penetration as he hovered above him.

"Ruru," he moaned, speeding up the pace. He leaned down, and thanked the gods for Iruka's flexibility. He kissed a tan shoulder as he angled his hips to better –

"KAKASHI!" Iruka half whimpered as his prostrate met each thrust, making his sobbing erection twitch. The older man grazed his teeth along the skin over the shoulder, "Yes, 'Kashi, mark me…" teeth nibbled on his shoulder and licked him, "Please," Iruka moaned loudly into the jounin's ear, "…mark me," he panted. The older man growled and dug his teeth into the shoulder. The pain and pleasure mixed taking Iruka over the edge. He yelled his lover's name as his orgasm took him, spilling his seeds over his own chest and stomach.

The resulting contraction took Kakashi with him, as he jerked his hips and moaned Iruka's name into his ear, making the younger man's sensitive body shudder. He filled his lover with his seeds deep within him, collapsing over him in a boneless heap.

The men laid entwined around each other, basking in the afterglow, their frantic breathing and hearts calming. Kakashi wrapped his arms under Iruka's and propped himself up on him elbows to look down at the stated man. Iruka smiled up at him, eyes hazy and his cheeks flushed. He lifted his body off of the younger man, slowly withdrawing from Iruka, who let of a frustrated sigh. He began to lap at the come on Iruka's chest and stomach, licking him clean with a grin. Iruka pulled him back down on top of him, and nuzzled his hair.

Kakashi's eyes fell on the mark on Iruka's shoulder, "I'm sorry," he touched the lightly bleeding mark.

"Don't be," Iruka smiled against his forehead, "Wanted you to, remember?"

"Sure do," he chuckled and shifted to lick at the wound, "Mine." The younger man laughed under him. He kissed the mark and brushed his lips against the clavicle following it the throat, making a trail of kisses to the jaw. Iruka turned his head and met him in a kiss. It was a soft, sweet kiss, one that spoke of tenderness and unspoken words.

"Hmm, don't want to move," Iruka murmured against the other's lips, and hugged him tighter.

Kakashi chuckled and brushed away dark strands away from this forehead, making the younger man flutter his eyes shut. Suddenly he felt tired too. He snuggled closer to the younger man, drawing the blanket at the foot of the bed around them, not bothering to move to the proper position. He laid on his side, and Iruka followed his warmth in his sleep induced mind. The action made Kakashi smile. He pulled his lover closer wrapping his arms possessively around the tan frame.

Kakashi couldn't help but think, that they fitted perfectly together, like puzzle pieces; each complicated in their own way, but both complementing each other, as he followed his love into dreamland.


End file.
